livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Haunted House (Take one)
You're at a haunted house; your date has stood you up, so you're alone. *6 Call a friend *7 Go it alone You're going alone. You rummage through the pocket and produce two tickets--well, you don't need one anymore. 1 Keep in pocket 4 Toss it 3 Start crying, because your ass got dumped When you're about to toss that, someone approaches you. "Are you throwing that away? If you don't want it, can I have it?" 5 "Yes." 4 "No." "Awesome." She takes the ticket. "And since you gave me the ticket, I'll accompany you through the house. Will that work for you?" 6 "Sure." 5 "No thanks." "Ahaha, great. I didn't want to go inside by myself." She grabs your hand and leads you to the entrance. 4 "Hey, aren't you being a bit too forward? We've just met!" 2 "Me neither. In fact, I meant to come with someone else." 5 Follow in silently You follow in. "I know we're strangers, but you could open up a bit, you know? Who know where this will lead you, ufufu~" 5 "Haha, we'll see." 0 "Are you sure we're strangers? I have a feeling we've met." 2 "I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling it today." She smiles; you heart jumps a bit. The haunted house is really well done; it really is quite scary. The girl occasionally jumps at the scary sights. 1 Hug her. "Are you okay?" 1 Keep holding her hand. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." 3 Let go and run ahead. "I'll see you on the other side!" "W-wait! Don't leave me behi--kyaa!" You hear her scream. You've lost her--but now now you're at a fork, and you're sure she's quickly approaching you. 3 Go left--it's better lit. 4 Go right--darker corridors will deter her. You enter the corridor. It feels even darker than the path before. "Heeey, where'd you go? Anooon..." you hear her yell fade away... wait, did you tell her your name? 1 "I'm here!" You beckon her. 0 Run along the dark path 4 Go back out, quietly, and get her from behind You dodge some pop-ups and go back to the fork. You're sure she went along the more inviting corridor. Just when you're about to scare her, she turns around. "Who's there?" She has a knife on her hand. 4 "Hey, chill! It's just me." 0 Jump back in surprise 1 Try to take the knife 3 Fuck this. Run the other way "O-oh! Sorry. I... this is nothing. Shall we carry on?" The knife vanishes quickly from her hand. She extends her right hand, expecting you to hold it. 3 Hold her hand 1 You can still run away, probably. 4 You refuse. "You just pointed a knife at me!" She waves her hand. "No! No. It... was fake, see? I just wanted to see your reaction. It IS a haunted house after all." 6 "Ha ha! Good one. I was really scared there." You hold her hand. 5 "That's bullshit. Show me." 0 "I... don't think I should stay near you anymore." You start backtracking. She smiles. "Okay, shall we go?" She leads you along, but still acts scared when something pops up in her face. Aside from the knife, you're sort of enjoying this. 2 Bring up the knife 5 Follow along 0 Let go of hand, run like a motherfucker to the end 6 Let go of hand, run like a motherfucker to the entrance 1 Let go of hand, and confront her Fuck this shit. You let go of her hand and run your ass off to the entrance. "W-what? Again? Anon, Wait! I said, WAIT FOR ME!" 3 Turn around 6 Never mind the behind. Run! 1 Slow down You run your ass off, through the dark corridor. You stumble often, but you keep going. You hear her from behind, from a distance. Suddenly, you feel pain. 1 Roll over from the pain 1 Limp through the pain to the entrance 8 Look at the cause of pain 2 "S-stop! I give!" Although it's dark, you see a throwing dagger lodged in your thigh. "I told you to stooooop, Anon... Ufufu." She is holding the knife from earlier. You do not see anyone else in the haunted house. 12 "Why? Why would you hurt me? What have I done to you?" 2 Play dead 4 "I'm sorry! I won't run away! Don't do this to me!" 1 Try to run "I was going to explain this to you in the end, but you wouldn't come with me, Anon. So we might as well have a little fun instead." She licks her knife. 13 Do the Kira laugh 1 Give up 1 Try to grab the knife 2 Take the dagger out and use it... somehow 1 Try to reason with her "W--what? Are you making fun of me?" She looks at you with the startled eyes. "WELL, ARE YOU?" She pins your limping ass to the ground. The throwing dagger lodges deeper into your thigh. 2 Cry from pain 9 Try to throw her off and get on top 2 Slap her 5 Where's her knife? 1 Try to reason with her Although you're in a world of pain, you struggle to get out of it. Your leg feels cold from blood. You manage to free your hand and punch her. Her composure's off. 0 Try to get her knife, if you can find it 1Grab her arms and pin her; don't worry about the knife 1 Pin her with your body, and try to get the dagger out 14 Genuflect over her body You genuflect over her body--not the best way to pin her down. Her hands are free, but the knife is nowhere to be seen. She still screams at you and punches you with all her might. 11 Might as well grope her body before I give up. 2 Continue to genuflect 4 :| 0 Look for her knife 0 Grab her throat and punch her You decide, despite your pain, that groping is the way to go. "You... dick!" She screams as you grope her tits, as you continue to be abused by her fist. 12 Try to get under her clothes 0 Pin her so she can't punch you anymore 0 Time to punch back 4 Knife is still somewhere... 0 :| You somehow manage to get your hands under her clothes. Her boobs feel quite warm to the touch. "Kyaa!" She screams as you continue to grope her. She stops punching you, but continues to scream. "Stop!" 0 Continue groping. 2 Go for the nether region. 9 Put on the rape face. 0 Hold her and punch her. 1 Try to pin her arms. "Well, this will keep your grinning face off forever!" She stabs a knife to your neck. You lose power as you start seeing her in the shades of red. "Why? Why did it turn out like this?" She screams as she stabs you repeatedly. 1 Try to speak 10 ... You say nothing. She keeps on stabbing you until your heart stops beating. She takes your head--as a souvenir perhaps?--and heads to the exit. 3 Bad end 8 :(